I Never Even Noticed
by LunarFlare14
Summary: He was right there, always. Forever pushing for better and supporting in his own... Unique way. He was always there, so how could he never noticed the way he looked at him. KakashiGai YAOI R
1. Chapter 1

A boy about five years old with spiky silver hair stood outside the ninja academy trying his best to make his headband fit. He was a Genin now despite his young age, but he didn't seem enthusiastic. He looked up at the window of his class room then shrugged. He began to walk away when he heard some one yell his name, "Kakashi! This isn't over." He looked up, there was a weird kid with bowl cut hanging half way out the window. "You think you're so great! Graduating before me and leaving me here all alone but you'll see! I'll show you. You're gonna be my eternal rival you..." He sniffed, " You hear me!... Kakashi!..." Then the eight year old broke out into sobs, as the other boy casually walked away. "Kakashi..." he heard him whisper. He walked a little faster but tried to keep his pace casual so his friend couldn't see the tears stroll down his cheek...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Twenty-one years later, the present, Kakashi lay in his apartment little more than half awake and a lot more than injured when the door opened he groaned, "What is it now?" There was a deep chuckle for the door and he opened an eye, smiling under his mask, "And what is it now my 'eternal rival'?"

"Just checking in. Gotta make sure my rival is regaining his strength so I can top him at his best. Either that or my victory will mean nothing." Gai entered the room and turned to make sure the door was securely shut. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, I came when I heard you were awake." he turned, true concern in his eyes at the state of the Copy Ninja. "So how are you?.. Really..."

"Much better. I've had a swarm of visitors. I remember a time when you wouldn't ask me that... You'd say 'Get better so I can beat you, you big baby.'"

Gai smiled at him, "I also remember that time. It was a long time ago."

"Two decades of challenges. Let me see... I was a Genin at five and a Chunin at six. You joined our squad at... What was it... Twelve?"

"Eleven and three quarters." He grinned and sat in the chair next to his bed, "At least I pasted the Chunin exam the FIRST TIME."

"Oh, touché. But the only reason I took it again was because they thought I was to young and that I should come back when I have a few more missions under my belt. Of course I came back at the second one and knocked their socks off."

He sighed, "Yeah I know." Then there was a silence, however it wasn't awkward. They just kind sat with each other for awhile. Then Kakashi sat up.

"I never did get a chance to thank you."

"Kakashi-"

"No I mean it. I really should thank you. Itachi meant serious business and I couldn't stand up to him and look where trying to got me." Gai didn't say anything but looked at his hands, "Hmpf, modest as usual. Happens anytime I get sentimental." gai looked up to protest but was silenced by a soft look from the younger chunin and for a while all they did was stare at each other. Kakashi sighed then smiled, "We will never learn, fifteen or twenty-nine you are just like you were back then."

"No, I was smarter back then. I knew to keep you at a distance. And that's where I should have kept you. But... You know me."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gai is tied to a tree, no less than fourteen years old glaring at a pebble next to his foot. Next to him also tied to the tree is an eleven year old Kakashi. He staring up at the clouds absently. Gai kicked the pebble and it soared six to seven meters, "Ha! Beat that Kakashi!"

Kakashi sighed hopelessly, "You know, that is the EXACT behavior that got us tied up. I wish I knew what your problem was. All I did was try and help you up. Is it so hard to except a helping hand every once in a while?"

"I'll never except help from you." He glared. "Then you'll have bested me."

"Fine then I guess I best you at being the bigger person."

Gai was silent for a moment, bushy eyebrows raised in surprise, then they furrowed in anger, "Damn you, Kakashi. Okay you win that one but I still have two wins on you."

"How about we play the Quiet Game. First to talk loses."

"You're on. We start after the next time I say go... Ready... And... GO." Then they were quiet Kakashi closed his eyes. FINALLY. He could nap in peace. Gai however stared at the eleven year old siting at the base of the tree, his silver hair glittering in the sunlight his face peaceful in sleep. He was frozen in a state of awe and repulsion as his head lulled to the side landing softly on his shoulder. He shook his head and stared at the pebble next to his foot but his eyes wandered back to the younger Chunin. "KAKASHI WAKE UP!"

He groaned, "What Gai?"

"No sleeping. None! None at all!"

"What's it matter? You just lost."

Again his face went from shock to anger, "Damn."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Still just as stubborn though. Fifteen you up and switched teams. Lot of good that did."

"Think I was happy switching with Kurenai and then you two hooking up after you became Jounin? My eternal rival happier than me? I don't think so."

"You can hardly call THAT happy. She was worse than my mother."

"But you couldn't screw your mother." He said deviously.

"Shut up. As I recall it didn't work out. Just one of the many women I must disappoint."

"I know what you mean. Thousands of disappointed single women must carry on without me in there lives."

"Well they can help MY millions cope." There was a pause. Then they burst out laughing. Kakashi clutched his stomach in pain. Then apologized wearily, "I'm sorry Gai, but I'm about to fall asleep sitting up here. Perhaps we can reminisce at a later time... Same as today only tomorrow work for you?"

Gai smiled fondly at him, "Always has. Sleep well. If you heal up quick enough maybe I'll take you out for some miso soup... With eggplant."

"You spoil me. I assume this will be a mere outing between a pair of comrades?"

"It has to be doesn't it. That was our arrangement." He then took his hand and squeezed it. Then he stood and walked to the door. Before exiting he looked back at Kakashi, who was laying back down under the covers. He waited until he was sure he was sure he was asleep, "Until then, my love." He smiled then opened the door and walked down the hall.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay Kakashi, a drinking game it is, in celebration of you turning twenty-one!" Gai said, grabbing the tankard and staring down his comrade. "Name your terms."

"Every time a commercial comes on selling food take a drink. Every time that lady at the end of the bar orders a tequila take a drink, and every time a female walks into through the door take a drink."

"You're on." Thus began the stupidest of all Gai's challenges and the worst of Kakashi's ideas. Because everyone knows that consuming large amounts of alcohol is not only murder on your liver but it impairs the judgment of the consumer. Soon Kakashi and Gai were hooting and hollering at their table next to the bar, drunk as hell. That's when Kurenai and Asuma walked in. Laughing together at some joke that had been made previous to entering the bar. They stopped abruptly when they saw Kakashi and Gai take large gulps, due to the female Shinobi's entrance. They slammed down there flasks and laughed some more and Gai clasping Kakashi around the shoulders.

"What in all creation are you two doing?"

"Drinkin' o' course." Gai said, his words slurred with liquor. "Join us 'Suma." He removed his arm from the Copy Ninja and Kashi looked at him oddly.

"You are very drunk my friend." Kakashi said, his words still rather distinct despite the alcohol he had in taken. His gulps had been smaller and he was obviously winning. To ad they had forgotten about the contest entirely, "Kurena' you up to it."

She smirked, "You bet your ass I am." She took a seat across from Kakashi, and signaled the barkeep for another round.

Asuma sighed, "Might as well make it two." He sat down next to Kurenai, across from Gai who eyed him from behind his mug with a fond smile.

Kakashi glared at Gai, then looked to Kurenai, "I didn't know you drank."

"Yeah, I'm a whiskey girl myself. I've always been rough around the edges, like that."

Kakashi gave Gai another glare then smiled at Kurenai from under his mask, "I like 'um rough." And he grinned even wider when Gai spit out all his drink on Asuma.

Kakashi awoke the next morning in his apartment with a massive head ache, and unsure how he got home or even what took place at the bar after the first three or so rounds. One swig blurred into the other and the rest was a blank. He sat up and stretched when someone shifted in the bed next to him. He looked down to see a sleeping Kurenai lying peacefully. His eyes widened, "Oh SHIT..."


	2. Chapter 2

She had just enough time to duck behind the corner before Gai came out the door she had just been in front of. Waiting until he was gone she came out from her hiding spot and wiped her face clean of emotion. Then marched up to the door, opening it in what she hoped was a casual manner. Ignoring what she'd just heard completely. It was probably nothing. Maybe she'd heard wrong, or it was her imagination. Whatever it was, it wasn't her business. Not anymore. She entered the room and saw Kakashi laying silently in his bed. She walked over and bent over him, trying to determine if he was faking or not. She was good at guessing by now. He'd faked sleep a thousand times when he didn't want to have sex, which now that she thought about it was more often then it should have been. The there was a flurry of movement behind her and Kakashi puffed into nothing. "That wasn't meant for you to hear, Kurenai."

"I don't know what-"

"I know you heard it. That's why I need you to promise me that you won't say a word. It never happened. Do you understand? I need you to promise me."

"How long?"

Kakashi sighed and walked around her to sit on the bed, "How long was what?"

"How long did you know you were..." Kurenai couldn't finish the sentence. So she took a breath and started again. "When did you realize you had no feelings for me?" She stood very straight and very still, not looking the Copy Ninja in the eyes. He combed a hand through his hair. This was obviously not very easy to talk about for him.

"I realized both the night I left." She flinched, there was a silence then she turned on her heels and walked swiftly to the door, "Kurenai!" She stopped but didn't turn to face him. "You didn't promise me."

"Whatever it is it is of no interest to me. I have no intention of telling anyone. But it does make a lot of things make sense. Everything except your taste in literature. Yeah. I promise not to say anything."

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief, "I never meant to hurt you, Kurenai. Never. That's the last thing I'd ever want to do. You're a comrade and a friend and I'm sorry I ever got you into this mess. Oh, and don't think I haven't seen the way you look at Asuma..." He grinned under his mask when she didn't reply. Instead she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi stood in the rain, staring up at the apartment he shared with Kurenai as the light began to dim from the approaching night. He sighed, they'd had another fight. This time it was about the brand of peanut butter, of all things! He'd bought Jiff and she wanted Skippy. Go figure. He stood there a minute longer and shrugged, _Oh well_, he thought bitterly, turning and walking off down the street, _Fuck her then. I have better places I could be. _He walked down through the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. Cursing the world. _Damn Kurenai, damn the apartment, damn this village, damn the cold, damn the night_. He walked on even when he could no longer see where he was going in the mixture of darkness and rain. Before long he was soaked to the bone and unable to recognize his surroundings through the downpour. He fell to his knees exhausted and col, refusing to go any further until he figured out what had become of his life. His normal eye going in and out of focus, he became a little dizzy. Then suddenly he wasn't being pounded by the rain, some one stood next to him, they grabbed him, cradled him in their arms and walked on down the street an umbrella between their shoulder and Kakashi. He only heard a deep chuckle before passing out.

He woke up on a sleeping bag in front of a fireplace in a strange house, vaguely remembering how he got there. Or where his shirt and pants went. He remembered someone telling him to take them off and to crawl under the green comforter that covered him now as they left the room to give the exhausted ninja some privacy. Then he fell asleep under the warm blanket. He sat up, the comforter sliding off him and onto his lap, and looked around for a clock. He found one above the fireplace's mantle. And in the glow of the fire he saw it was past one in the morning. He sighed, wondering if Kurenai was worried. It didn't seem all that important at the moment but he had spent three years of his life with the woman after all. Then he heard footsteps from a hallway and in walked a tall muscular man with a bowl cut that was usually stuck to his head with way to much gel and two rather bushy eyebrows. Tonight however his hair seem damp from a recent shower or being out in the rain, and it was slicked back into a very small ponytail. He wore flannel pajama pants and carried two mugs of steaming coffee, "Well, Kakashi looks like I get that point back for being a bigger person. I could have left you passed out in the rain but I brought you in and showed you some hospitality." He handed him the mug and sat on the couch that was about five feet away. Gai had an odd look on his face and Kakashi was suddenly very aware that they were both shirtless and the only thing on under this comforter was a pair of embarrassingly short black boxers. "Now tell your old pal Gai how you managed to be out and about this gruesome night?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, still slightly damp from the rain, "Kurenai and I had a fight. Each one is stupider then the last. But this one." He then described the fight, the 'Nothing Fight' if you would, in detail including him stomping out of the apartment with Ramen broth and noodles in his hair. "I honestly don't know why I stay."

Gai shook his he, smiling knowingly, "That's obvious you've been with her so long it's easier to just stay and pretend everything's fine."

"But it isn't." Kakashi sighed again, "It hasn't been for a long time and I don't know why. I wish I did though. Then I could fix it. If I could change the one thing that's wrong with us everything would be fine. But I don't know what it is. Maybe it's not us, maybe there's something wrong with me..."

"You're just fine, Kakashi. If anyone's got something wrong with them it's Kurenai." Kakashi looked up and really LOOKED at Gai. What he'd said was so heartfelt, so tender, so genuine... It made his stomach flop inside him like a fish out of water. He internally begged Gai to shut his trap. _Gai, please. Don't say that. I don't need this. Not tonight. _But Gai went on. "I mean there are plenty of men in this world but there aren't anymore Kakashi running around, are there? Anyone who let's you go is blind or stupid or just plain lazy. And Kurenai can see just fine."

Kakashi looked at the window, "Still I should call her-"

"Did that." Gai grinned, "Asked me if you'd been hit by a bus. When I told her you were just a little wet and very exhausted she offered to pay me to run you over myself, which I politely declined." He did his signature 'good guy pose' and the silver haired man chuckled. Funny how Gai always knew how to do that. Make him laugh, that is. "You were never good at goodbyes." _Neither were you_, Kakashi thought sadly. It seemed like forever ago that he became a Shinobi. The day he and Gai were ripped apart. While Gai continued in the academy he went on dangerous missions. He was a prodigy, Gai was your average student. Gai had to work hard while he eased through everything. In the short time he and Gai had been at the academy, they'd become extremely close. Like brothers. Then to be torn apart so early, so early in their friendship. That rift between them had never fully healed. No matter how much they talked or hung out it was still there growing deeper everyday. Something between them was not the same as it had been at five and eight. Somewhere in between something else had happened. It pushed them farther apart and it left him hollow inside. Gai stretched and stood, "Well, your free to sleep here if you want. The couch is your's. But if you decide to go back to the ball and chain, the door's down the hall on the left. Your clothes are here on the table. But now I'm going to bed." And with that Kakashi watched him go, his heart sinking into his stomach at the sudden weight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi lay looking at the roof, unable to stop smiling. Gai was on his mind of course. Their talk of old times bring back the best and worst of memories. Course if they had Gai they weren't as bad as worst could be. He made everything easy, lighter. What could he say, he was head of heels for the man and it was their little secret. Four people in the wide world knew, and countless others must have guessed. Four being him, Gai, Kurenai and Rock. The last one found out in the most inconvenient time. He was about to climax damn it. Looking back now it was pretty damn funny. He took it pretty well. Gai was his mentor, any one who'd dress like that! Would follow them to the death. It use to be five. The Third knew. He'd known without being told, because he knew them. He knew them better than anyone because, well that was the man's job and he took it to the grave. But everyone else didn't know, they either rationalized it or chose to turn a blind eye. It wasn't exactly an expectable lifestyle. But he didn't care. He'd have stood on the tallest mountain and screamed it to the world… If it hadn't been for Kurenai. He couldn't tell her. And yelling from the mountain tops is a sure fire way for her to hear. Gai hadn't wanted his old students to know and they didn't but of course he got new ones. He sighed, sleep about to take hold, he let his thoughts of Gai wrap around him. They could lull him to sleep better than any lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

Gai stretched and stood, "Well, your free to sleep here if you want. The couch is your's. But if you decide to go back to the ball and chain, the door's down the hall on the left. Your clothes are here on the table. But now I'm going to bed." And to bed he went, but he couldn't sleep. He laid awake for what seemed like eternity. He was out there on the couch. Probably fast asleep by now. He hadn't left. Gai would have heard it. He wanted to be out there still but he figure Kakashi'd need the peace and quiet. It wasn't like he missed him or nothing... But he knew that had he had to stare at a half naked Kakashi sitting on his living room floor any longer he would loose it. So he retreated and hoped that Kakashi would leave on his own accord. But a part of him wished for Kakashi to open up the door on the other side of the room. He shook himself roughly, no, he didn't want that. _Or maybe_... No, Kakashi wouldn't do that. _Why me,_ he thought grimly_, and why, oh Hokages of old why him_? He was half sick with the emotions rolling around inside him. _Maybe just a peek to make sure he's alright. He is upset about Kurenai after all_. He got up, encouraging himself the whole while that he would only check on him then go back to bed. That would be it. Just a look see to make sure he's sleeping alright then sleep. He got to the door then down the hall, and stopped in the entrance to the living room, rooted to the stop. Kakashi was asleep alright, his head tilted a little toward the fireplace, a hand draped over the arm of the couch, the other on his stomach, and the blanket just at his waist. He swore, and covered his mouth instinctively. But Kakashi didn't stir. He let out a sigh of relief. And dared to take a step or two closer. Before he knew it he was next to the Copy Ninja. The fire cast shadows across his face his mask still covering must of his face, his silver hair glowing with a red orange light. There was something Gai had always wanted to know and why not now? Gai sat ever so gently on the couch so not to disturb the sleeping Jounin, then reached out with a curved index finger and hooked it under the mask pulling it down. His eyes widened and he went to pull his hand away, when Kakashi grabbed his wrist. "Was that really necessary?"

Gai couldn't think of anything to say, he was barely able to breath let alone hold a conversation. His heart bounded in his ears and he was sure he was turning red. Why he wasn't sure, other than age, Kakashi hadn't changed a bit under that mask. He was still gorgeous. Perhaps it was the fire light or the darkness around them or that they were so close. He hadn't been this close since that day they'd been tied to that tree but his reaction was far worse. He couldn't simply push him away, Kakashi's python grip was to strong, and Gai's body was to tense to find the strength to escape it. This man was Kurenai's, his friend's. He tried to stammer a reply but it came out very intermittent. "I... Just was... I always wondered... Why in lord's name to you wear that thing anyway?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Came to check and make sure you were alright out here on the couch." It wasn't a lie. That had been the truth when he left his room and it was true now, if only Kakashi would let go. The faster his pulse the more he wished Kakashi would release his wrist for fear the Jounin would notice the difference, or see something with that damned red eye of his.

"Me neither. I've gotten pretty good at faking sleep lately."

"Kurenai again? Give her a little more sympathy. She's adores you." He couldn't help but frown at that. It was true and it sadden him. Made it more and more unlikely that he would... See there he went trying to cover it up. He so wanted Kakashi, he always had. Since he was old enough to want know what they meant by doing IT. He tried so hard not to let the longing show on his face and failed miserably, but just then something happened in Kakashi's eyes at his expression's change. Perhaps a sudden madness rose in his old comrade but whether madness or something else he leaned in and pressed his lips to his. Gai couldn't move from his spot, surprised. His lips instinctively parted with a rush of warm breath, his heart thumped brutally in his chest and his eyes flutter shut. His tongue swept his mouth. It felt good, to good for words. So good his teeth hurt. Suddenly Kakashi pulled back and he was left sitting there staring widely at him. Their lives suddenly perfectly clear to the both of them. Kakashi's eyes were open wider than his. Perhaps Kakashi hadn't even considered this to be the reason he and Kurenai didn't work. Gai had know there was something different for some time. Since he hit thirteen and hit puberty, guys talked of girls and sex and other such things. Gai talked Taijutsu with Kakashi, rolling his eyes at the others. Oh, did this explain his strange fascination with the younger Shinobi. But Kakashi looked suddenly very scared.

"I- I'm sorry I don't know what- Look I'm just gonna go-" He let go of Gai's hand and stood to leave. Gai snatched out for his wrist catching it quickly.

"Wait." Kakashi turned his head around, looking him in the eyes. Fear. The fear that he'd read Gai wrong, the fear he'd screwed up. Gai was desperate to keep him, to show him he wasn't wrong. "Stay with me... Please."

Kakashi glared, "Don't'... Don't play with me."

"I wouldn't. Never. Please-please stay."

"Your talking crazy... this is all so damn twisted. I'm-I'm not..." He broke then, the tears falling he sat abruptly on the couch. "What am I going to tell her?" Gai slid over, unsure what exactly to do. But he set a hand on his shoulder, and Kakashi held it. "I... She never really did anything for me. None of them did." Gai blushed, at the none of them. What did that mean. He did? He wiped the tears and stared at the fire. His face reddening, his eyes turned to Gai. "Gai I... I want you. Is that so damn wrong?... I only took Kurenai home was because I saw the way you looked at Asuma and I wanted that look all to myself... And I only remembered when you looked at me just now."

Gai's mouth fell open then he laughed, taking his head in his hands. He gazed into those different colored eyes, "No one compares to you. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. With or without that damn mask of yours." Kakashi must have caught the humor in his eyes, because he smiled. "Now, it's time to shut you up." He leaned in a kissed him. A slow passionate kiss and to his surprise Kakashi's hand slid around his waist settling on the small of his back and pulled Gai on top of him on the couch. His body refused to object. Instead it practically begged for the change. Those silk boxer slid off far easier than his flannels.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gai walked out of Kakashi's apartment building. Still troubled. He only hoped Kakashi felt as good as he said he did. He'd taken his time descending the stairs and the sidewalk toward his own home. "Gai!" Kurenai ran toward him from Kakashi's building. He stopped, and turned to the female shinobi raising an eyebrow.

"Afternoon, Kurenai. Lovely day, hm?"

"Yeah, spectacular." She panted catching her breath. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"How come I never noticed? Jesus, I never even suspected... He'd better love you as much as it sounds like he does." Gai's blood ran cold, and his usually tan skin paled, "I overheard you two. I do however have to know something." Gai waited for her to catch her breath some more, then she continued, "How long did you love him before we separated? Hours, months, years? What time frame am I looking at here?"

"Two decades, if I recall."

The woman's dumbfounded look almost made him laugh out loud, but he restrained himself, "Decades."

"Yup, since I met him."

She gave an exasperated sweep of her arm, "God, I should have known! I could never have competed with that. DECADES for Christ's sake!"

"You use the lord's name in vain a lot, don't you? Catholic, are we?"

She glared at him, "Ha, ha. I'm going home. This is getting old, fast."

"Don't be to sour, Kurenai." His tone was soft and understanding, "It was never you. He just didn't know. I didn't know. If I'd know what would happen I'm not sure I would have picked him up off the street. At least then I wouldn't feel so guilty."

Kurenai's face went from irritated to tired, "I wasted so much time, in that bad, and confusing relationship. I feel like I've lost something... Valuable but not necessarily important, you know? Like a fifty dollar bill. It has worth but no sentimentality. I'd spend it without blinking."

"I know exactly what you mean."

She smiled, "You would."


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi awoke wrapped in strong muscular arms on a soft warm bed. Defiantly not Kurenai's. He pulled away softly, as not to disturb him. The arms let go and Gai turned onto his back in his sleep. He shook his head, as last night returned in a fast blur of entwined arms and legs, and he smiled. Getting up, he stretched. It about four thirty in the morning, and he had little sleep, but he was only pleasantly drowsy, not flat out tired. He walked to the door, stopping to look at Gai, unable to wipe the smile from his face, despite the sad look in his eyes. His clothes were exactly where Gai said they'd be, folded neatly on the table. His boxers were still over by the couch. He walked over and put them on then went about getting dressed there was still something he had to do before he could get back to bed. Kurenai'd still be up. It was just how she was, she'd get herself tips but not drunk. Then she'd sit on the couch in the dark until daybreak. He had to go and tell her it was over, and he wasn't looking forward to it. But then again he wanted to stay and make sure Gai knew he was coming back. However, if he didn't hurry Kurenai would be passed out and he didn't want to delay this anymore than necessary. He pulled on his last sandal and reached for his bag when something fell out. His eyes gleamed in apprehension, and beamed.

Gai stretched and paled when his arm hit empty bed. He looked over at the spot next to him and frowned. It was cold and long empty of an occupant. He sighed and sat up looking at the door. It was around six, six thirty. He plopped back down on the bed and his hand hit something hard on the other pillow. He grabbed it and held it above him. It was a book with a sticky note attached to the cover:

_Keep it save_

_Gotta talk to Kurenai_

_Be Back Soon I Promise._

_Kakashi _

He reread the note with a grin then peeled it away to see the title, _Make Out Tactics_. Somehow he was sure Kakashi would keep his word.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mike, the landlord of an apartment building six or seven blocks down from Gai's, was up and reading a magazine in the office like area on the first floor. He saw Kakashi approach and frowned.

"Hey, Copycat. What you doing out and about this early?"

"Hey Mike, I need a room."

"Turns out I got one. Small, cozy, and rat free."

"That's what I'm looking for."

"Good to hear." He reach under the desk and pulled out a key. "Fourth floor, room fifteen. Come back down when you've put away your stuff, and I'll get the paper work you need to sign." Kakashi took the silver, and as he turned away Mike butted in, "what's this mean for you and Kurenai."

"There is no me and Kurenai. At least, not any more there's not."

"I'm sorry man."

Kakashi looked at the ground, "Yeah, me too." He put away his clothes, his single mug, and his books leaving the rest in the box to put away later. The room had a desk and a bed. But nothing more. He'd have to get stuff for it later. Down stairs he initialed here, here, and here and signed on the dotted line. Then sped out of the office. He'd been gone nearly three hours and he was anxious to get back to Gai. He got to the door raised his hand to knock, but the door was pulled open. Gai yawned and scratched his head, "What are you? Some kind of 'Morning person'."

"It's not a sin to get up before the sun you know."

Gai grinned at him stepping aside so he could come in, "It is when I awaken to an empty bed. Now get in here before you catch something in that drafty hallway."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A seven year old Gai stood beneath the cherry blossoms when he heard something. It sounded an awful lot like sobbing. He walked in the direction of the sound and there at the base of one of one of the bigger Sakura trees, was a silver haired boy no more than five years old. He had big steel blue eyes, filled with tears and a refined beautiful face. He was sure he had found an angel. He approached slowly and found he was dress normally, not in the robes of the divine, no halo, just very sad eyes. "Hi." He said softly getting down on one knee so he was at eye level with the boy, "What's wrong?" The boy looked him in the eyes, wiping away mucus on his sleeve.

"They was picking on ma-ma-me... Because I'm g-g-girly and they said I wa-as a sissy."

Gai grinned at him, "Well, bust their heads in then. Sometimes you got to make some noise if you want to be heard." He stood and offered the four year old a hand. "Name is Gai. I'm going to be a master at Taijutsu."

"Kakashi..." The little boy wiped his eyes. "So if I stand up to them, they'll leave me alone."

"It's not a guarantee, but if they keep messing with you and you keep standing your ground, they'll respect you. And even if they don't you'll respect yourself."

Those blue eyes brightened, "You're really smart, Gai."

He gave his good Gai pose, "Why, thank you."

Kakashi blinked at him, "What was that..."

"That was my signature pose."

"It's silly..." But the little angelic boy smiled, "I like you."

"I like you, too." And he smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Back from vacation everybody! I just HAD to write another chapter. Had to. Couldn't end it there. I love this fanfiction and I wrote it in record time. So here's my last chapter, officially. A little implied SasuNaru's in here so... Yeah. Anyway, if you like my fanfiction and trust my judgement on good Yaoi based Naruto, please check out my C2: "The Best Of The Best Of Naruto Yaoi" Or better yet my latest SasuNaru Oneshot. Thanks. Don't forget to review, 'cause who knows maybe I'll review some of your stories!

Your Humble Author,

Lunarflare14

Kakashi walked casually towards his students who glared at him impatiently. The short pink haired girl sat unnecessarily close to the last of the Uchihas and Naruto glared at them, when he was not glaring at his slow paced teacher. "You are three hours late!" That was Sakura. Standing and clenching her fists.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "My my, why are you all out so early?"

"You told us to be here at eight! EIGHT! And what time is it now?"

Kakashi looked down at his wrist and shrugged, "Time to buy me a watch?"

"Eleven o'clock, smart ass!" Sakura groaned. "How are we suppose to do anything with a sensei like you around!"

Kakashi sighed, "Well, as it turns out the mission we were requested for was withdrawn. Seems Cupcake came back on her own."

Naruto snorted, "Is that the fat lady's cat."

"That is Mrs. Kyto's cat, it was fornicating with the tom who was hit by a cart the night before last."

Sakura sniffed, "That's so sad."

"The good news is the cat population should stop climbing at an exponential rate. Thank goodness! I hate the little beasts."

Naruto smirked, "Your just mad because a cat's getting more action than you."

Kakashi flinched and reddened under his mask. Naruto obviously had no idea where Kakashi was for three extra hours that [articular morning. Luckily the young Shinobi took this as a sign that he was right instead of dead wrong, "Yeah, not once have I seen or heard of Kakashi sensei with a woman. All he's got are them books." Sasuke grinned wickedly and Sakura rolled her eyes, even though she smiled.

"Who's mad that a cat's getting more than them?" Kakashi fired back at his student, who flinched. Sasuke burst out laughing and Sakura tried to muffle her giggles, but was unsuccessful. Kakashi grinned at his students, "How about I take you out for some brunch?"

Naruto jumped up, "Ramen!?!?"

"Yes, ramen." He rolled his eyes as they cheer. Of course Sasuke only shrugged. "So how about we head out, hm?" They walked down the street, and Kakashi fell in behind his students, watching them with mild interest. Sasuke was in the middle, Sakura on his left was practically falling over herself to get him to speak. Every time she asked a question he'd remain silent, but instead of taking the hint she'd just keep talking. Naruto was on his right, simply glaring and answering some of the question Sakura had meant for Sasuke but his only reward was a glare from the pink haired Shinobi. Kakashi couldn't help but smile under his mask, seeing Sasuke's almost undetectable frown when Naruto answered a question. It was only so hard to notice because his blank expression was reminiscent of a frown. Kakashi however knew better. It was amusing to watch the little love triangle walking around. They enter the soup shop and sat at the counter. Noodles were ordered and made with Sakura the only one chatting the whole time about herself. The new shampoo she was using, the fight she had with Ino, her close encounter with her mothers cooking. Sasuke pretty much ignored the girl, while Naruto hung on every word. Asking questions about Sakura, nodding, etc. Kakashi was just about to slip away to leave his students to pay the bill when suddenly before Naruto could as another Sakura question, Sasuke slammed down his chop sticks rattling the entire counter. He turned to the blonde Shinobi and in frustration.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! Why always Sakura? Shesh, she talks about herself enough! What about, 'Oh hey Sasuke, how was your day, hm? That's good. So was mine.'" He stood and trudged out leaving to confused teammates staring after him. Surprisingly Naruto's voice came back first.

"Sasuke, wait! I'm sorry. Come back!"

Sakura glared after Naruto, changing to a more distressed look she followed suit, "Wait, Sasuke! I'll listen, how was your day?"

Kakashi blinked after then, surprised. Sasuke wasn't the out burst type. But the silver haired Shinobi was brought back to earth by the owner and the check that he now had to pay do to his students departure. The strange event left him broke and amused. He walked to his apartment building, in the door, down the hall, through the door to stair case, then out the emergency exit. It lead to a back alley way. His easy route to Gai's. He reached up and grabbed the fire escape and began his climb. It was his normal route but it was much more hassle then using the stairs which had a door just five more feet down the alley. Still it was his favorite entrance. Added a lot more fun to sneaking around. Gai's apartment was on the top floor, allowing for a fireplace. He got to Gai's level and tapped on the window. Gai was sprawled out on the couch and made a motion like opening a window. It was open. He climbed through and the man on the couch grinned, "well that didn't take long."

"Gai, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Do Naruto and Sasuke remind you of anyone?"

"Not particularly. Why?"

Kakashi looked at the ceiling, "No reason."

"What you think they're like you and me?"

"Sasuke is a lot more up tight than me but yes. That's exactly what I was thinking."

Gai chuckled, "I thought that of Neji and Lee once. They grew out of it. That and Lee has the strongest will I've ever seen. He seems to have his heart set on your Sakura. To him it's her or nobody." He shrugged, "Maybe we just see ourselves in them because their still in the prime of there youth. It's the way we always feel we are."

Kakashi smiled and looked out the window, "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right." He grinned at Kakashi who walked over to the couch kissing the top of his head.

"You are such and idiot." He walked over to the kitchen area to get a drink.

"Well you aren't exactly a genius yourself. But at least I've got my GOOD LOOKS to fall back on."

"Ha, don't make me laugh."

"What'd you say?"

"You can't hear or think. Darn, you are S.O.L., love."

Gai stood and made his way towards Kakashi who he chased around the couch. "I'd like to hear you say that to my face."

"Make me!"

"I challenge you to a match, first to pass out wins!"

"Can't I enjoy my day off in peace!?!?"

"NEVER!"


End file.
